1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. In addition, the fuser member described herein can also be used in a transfix apparatus in a solid ink jet printing machine.
2. Background
In the electrophotographic printing process, a toner image can be fixed or fused upon a support (e.g., a paper sheet) using a fuser roller. Conventional fusing technologies apply release agents/fuser oils to the fuser roller during the fusing operation, in order to maintain good release properties of the fuser roller.
New fusing topcoat materials are required with superior release and improved mechanical robustness. Current fluoroelastomer (VITON) topcoats need fuser oil for releasing. The releasing property of the fluoroelastomer topcoat needs to be further improved. Since toner is more similar to oil in nature, topcoats that are more oleophobic are desirable for better release.
Another critical parameter for fuser topcoats is electrical conductivity, and fluoroelastomers are not conductive. Small disruptions in toner positioning due to interactions with trapped electrostatic charges on fuser elements (fuser roll, pressure roll, etc.) can cause problems, especially in higher end machines. Eliminating these artifacts by dissipating any triboelectric generated charges is desirable. Thus, a conductive fuser topcoat is desirable.